Property monitoring systems often include sensors and devices that work together to detect conditions such as smoke, fire, carbon monoxides or other emergencies. Detections of emergencies that are present are then used to warn people through visual and audio appliances. Alarms may be activated automatically from smoke detectors or heat detectors, or may also be activated via manual alarm activation devices such as manual call points or pull stations.